Ashgard Dante Kyuden
Ashgard Dante Kyuden is a 17 year old prince from a kingdom faraway from Tanith and Sanjaya. He serves as one of the primary protagonists in Warrior. He was originally a son of the royal family of a faraway land. He had found himself wanting more than what was supplied in his life. He was trained by Daren primarily in archery, then ran away, setting off on a journey that took him to meet the thieves, where he started on his life-changing adventure to find himself. It hasn't yet been announced if he will appear in the next chapter. Personality In the beginning, Ashgard is depicted as longing and light-hearted, he is shown also as sarcastic, cocky, and a bit shallow, but near the end he grows much more determined, understanding, mature, and serious. Though one of the most "irresponsible" of the group, Ashgard has shown great signs of well-roundedness and intelligence, also having skills in various things, such as horse training, archery, cooking, sociality, perception, and herbs. Ashgard seems to devote himself to "higher-things" throughout the series. Later in the first RP, Ashgard often gives speeches that he is in belief of fate and destiny pairing him up with whom he travels with, and vows himself to do something due to his strong belief in that. Despite this, Ashgard tends to show strong signs of self-respect and somewhat selfishness, as he often curses his association with the thieves, stating his strong feelings of not being one, and memories of his princeliness. Although sometimes thought of as self-respecting and selfish at times, Ashgard has made plenty of acts of great selflessness, such as the time after the Assassin's attack, where he, though badly injured, saved both Dimitri and an unknown girl from the fire in the forest, dragging them to a far stream. Also, later in the story, Ashgard vows himself to the nigh impossible feat of ending the Tanith-Sanjaya war in pursuit of others' happiness. He also seems to get emotional and grows very strong bonds with whom he befriends. Relationships Dimitri They first met when finding that they were both in search for a warrior girl, at that they banded together, and didn't really have a second thought of each other, but later, once they got stuck together, they grew a close, growing bondage. Richard Though Ashgard hasn't ever really gotten to know him, he had grown an obsession of figuring him out, believing that he was destined to find him for a reason and everything. Gray When Ashgard set off on his journey, about a week later, he came across an angry bear. Gray came just in time to toss him his bow and fend it off, it was then that Gray invited him to the thieves. At first, Ashgard feared him and was suspicious, but over the journey, they grew a professional-like bond. Mina When they first met, Ashgard was on the brink of killing her ... and being killed by her, but that would all change when they were grouped together. For the majority of the first RP, Ashgard feared Mina, and thought she was a brat. But later, primarily when traveling to Dystan, he started to set aside their differences. --Under Construstion-- Travel History Ashgard | Ashgard + Gray | Ashgard + Gray + Bark + Bronze + Richard | Ashgard | Ashgard + Bark + Bronze | Ashgard + Bark + Bronze + Dimitri | Ashgard + Bark + Bronze + Dimitri + Gray | Ashgard + Bark + Bronze + Dimitri + Gray + Mina | Ashgard + Bark + Bronze + Dimitri + Mina (- Gray) | Ashgard + Bark + Bronze + Dimitri (- Mina) | Ashgard + Dimitri (- Bark, - Bronze) | Ashgard + Dimitri + Jaylin | Ashgard + Dimitri + Jaylin + Mina | Ashgard + Dimitri + Jaylin + Mina + Jirachi | Ashgard + Jaylin (- Mina, - Dimitri, - Jirachi) | Ashgard + Jaylin + Mina + Dimitri + Jirachi | Ashgard + Jaylin + Mina + Dimitri + Jirachi + Gray | Ashgard + Jaylin + Gray (- Mina, - Dimitri, - Jirachi) | Ashgard + Jaylin + Gray + Mina + Dimitri + Jirachi | Ashgard + Jaylin + Gray + Mina + Dimitri (- Jirachi) | Ashgard + Gray + Mina + Dimitri (- Jaylin) | Ashgard + Gray + Mina + Dimitri + Jaylin + Jirachi | Ashgard + Gray + Mina + Dimitri + Bark (- Jaylin, - Jirachi) | Ashgard (- Gray, - Mina, - Dimitri, - Bark) | Ashgard + Jirachi + Joseph + Jarrek + Jaylin + Dimitri + Mina | Ashgard + Jirachi + Joseph + Jarrek + Jaylin + Dimitri + Mina + Gray + Bark + Bronze | Ashgard + Jirachi + Joseph + Jarrek + Jaylin + Dimitri + Mina + Gray + Bark + Bronze + Joey | Ashgard + Jirachi + Joseph + Jarrek + Jaylin + Dimitri + Mina + Gray + Bark + Bronze (- Joey) Category:Thieves Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Warrior Characters Category:Warrior: The Next Chapter Characters Category:G-f's Characters